The invention relates to a vehicle roof.
DE 10 2008 015 669 B3 shows a vehicle roof with a roof opening which is closeable by a roof element, and a side outer panel which covers a lateral gap between the roof element and a side wall frame, when the roof panel assumes a popped-up open position. The side outer panel is received in a panel box and swings vertically upwards towards the roof element in the manner of a fan panel, wherein a rotation axis extends transversely to the vehicle longitudinal axis. Apart of increased construction costs, there is need for greater installation heights and a relatively deep panel box for these fan-shaped panels.
DE 199 46 926 C5 discloses an inner paneling in the form of a side inner panel for a vehicle roof to provide in addition to safety and protective functions against pollution, in particular sight protection for the vehicle occupants. In closed position, the side inner panel does not bear upon the movable roof element itself, but on a guide element for the roof element. When being transferred to full open position, in which the roof element lies completely below a tail portion, the side inner panel is no longer acted upon by the roof element and there is no deflecting force on the inner side panel. Only during the transfer movement is there an upper free portion of the side inner panel that bears upon an underside of the roof element, so that the side mechanics is covered towards the interior space and a sight protection is established. The side inner panel is configured pivotally movable and tiltable in the vehicle longitudinal direction and provides a safety guard and sight protection and has technically little relation to a roof element, which can be outwardly popped-up for providing an outer seal, a so-called aero panel provided for aeroacoustics functions on an outer side of the roof element.